


My love will find you anywhere

by traincrash



Series: Forever and ever [6]
Category: Dominion (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Crossover, Death from Old Age, Future Fic, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traincrash/pseuds/traincrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из Реальностей война между людьми и ангелами давно закончилась, в другой – сражение между ангелами и Люцифером только начинается, и архангел Михаил, только что похоронивший своего возлюбленного, <i>не в восторге</i>.<br/>--------------------<br/>Дикая смесь Доминиона (отдаленное будущее по отношению к сериалу), Сверхъестественного (5 сезон) и моего хэд канона (не спрашивайте).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My love will find you anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не смотрели "Доминион" (а вы, скорее всего, не смотрели), то вот очень краткое содержание:  
> В 2010 г. (фильм "Легион") ангелы попытались уничтожить человечество и победили бы, если бы на защиту людей не встал архангел Михаил. В этом же году родился Избранный младенец, будущий Спаситель человечества - Алекс Лэннон.  
> 2035 г. (1 сезон сериала). Выжившие люди живут в городах-крепостях. Начинается новый виток войны. Алекс узнает о своем Предназначении и, с помощью Михаила, пытается уничтожить предводителя ангелов - архангела Гавриила. Стоит ли говорить, что все пошло не по плану... (Конец первого сезона, ждем продолжения).
> 
> _____________
> 
>  **Название:** My love will find you anywhere  
>  **Автор:** крушение поезда  
>  **Бета:** Просто_Даша  
>  **Герои:** архангел Михаил, Алекс Лэннон, Захария  
>  **Пейринг:** Алекс/Михаил  
>  **Категория:** слеш  
>  **Жанр:** кроссовер, ангст, АУ - Будущее (Доминион)  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Не мое и не претендую  
>  **Предупреждения:** Смерть персонажа (от старости)

Михаил хоронит Алекса морозным ясным утром, двадцать четвертого января 2093 года. Ночью выпал снег, и бесформенный шрам свежей могилы уродует белый полог.  
Михаил заплакал бы, если б мог. 

*

_– Ты же знаешь, что я тебя дождусь? – спрашивает Алекс. Он уже очень стар и очень болен, он давно не встает с постели, и они оба знают, что ему осталось недолго._  
_Михаил не сразу понимает, о чем это он._  
_Ему несколько тысяч лет, и он, скорее всего, проживет еще много, много дольше. Ни одна душа не сможет столько ждать. Даже Алекс._  
_Он ничего не говорит вслух, но это и не нужно. Алекс слишком хорошо его знает. Слабые пальцы дотрагиваются до его руки, Михаил вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Глаза у Алекса все такие же ясные._  
_– Тысячу лет, сто тысяч – да чертов миллиард! – я буду ждать._  
_Михаил кивает._

*

Гости постепенно расходятся, останавливаясь возле Михаила и предлагая неловкие слова утешения. Они считают Алекса его дедом – Михаил всё бы отдал за возможность прожить рядом с ним одну нормальную человеческую жизнь, но за все эти годы он не постарел ни на день. Это единственное, что у него осталось от его ангельских сил, словно издёвка над бывшим архангелом, потерявшим крылья.  
«Мой храбрый ангел», – всегда называл его Алекс.  
Он бы заплакал, если б мог. Но он не может.

*

_– Послушай меня! – Алекс с трудом поднимает руку к его лицу, Михаил послушно наклоняется. Прохладная сухая ладонь ложится на его шею._  
_– Когда ты встретишь того, кто тебя полюбит, не отталкивай его, слышишь? – Алекс притягивает его ближе, касается лбом._  
_Михаил протестующе дергает головой. Сегодня один из редких дней, когда Алекс в сознании, и будущее – это последнее, о чем Михаил хочет сейчас говорить. Алекс не отпускает._  
_– Ты не предашь меня, если полюбишь снова, – настойчиво шепчет он. – А потом мы вместе будем тебя ждать, я же знаю, как тебе нравятся гаремы. – Он улыбается уголком рта и проводит большим пальцем по щеке Михаила, стирая слезы. Он теперь только и делает, что плачет._

*

Оставшись один, Михаил еще долго стоит у могилы. Снег, вытоптанный десятками ног (Алекса любили в поселке), почернел, словно бы тоже в трауре. И от этого почему-то немного легче .  
Михаил протягивает руку и легко касается креста:  
– До встречи, Алекс.  
Он разворачивается, чтобы уйти – и замирает.  
Исчезнувшая много лет назад Благодать вливается в него чистым потоком, с хлопком разворачиваются черные крылья.  
Михаил склоняет голову:  
– Благодарю, Отче.  
Благодарю за то, что Ты не вернул их мне раньше, не заставил выбирать между любимым и Долгом.  
Он взмахивает крыльями – впервые за полвека – и взмывает в Небо.

***

Михаил находит Рай в полном беспорядке. Его не было только восемьдесят лет, но ангелы уже нашли себе какую-то Реальность, полную демонов и монстров, и устраивают Апокалипсис. Опять.  
Захария, угодливо лебезя («Что за хренов ублюдок», – произносит Алекс у него в голове. Михаил улыбается про себя), докладывает, что найден его Истинный Сосуд, но «упрямая мартышка сопротивляется», и Михаил должен – должен! – его образумить.  
Он ничего им не должен.  
Михаил смотрит на Землю – здесь еще только две тысячи десятый, – на двух охотников и Серафима, стоящих единственной преградой между Раем и Адом, между Землей и Армагеддоном. Ни Рай, ни Ад ничего не могут с ними поделать.  
Дин так похож на Алекса, что это больно.  
– Знаешь, почему люди – любимые дети Отца? – перебивает он поток славословий и лжи. Захария смотрит на него настороженно.  
– Потому что они умеют любить, – продолжает он, не глядя на недоумевающее Воинство, ждущее его команды («Не дождетесь», – фыркает Алекс). – Мы этому так и не научились. Войны не будет. Пошли вон.  
Ему отчаянно хочется обернуться и посмотреть на их обалдевшие лица. Он сдерживается. С трудом. Алекс у него в голове хохочет.  
Ангелы исчезают, нервно шелестя крыльями, и Михаил качает головой. Что за идиоты.  
Он снова смотрит Вниз и ухмыляется.  
– Ты определенно Избираешь их за не покладистый характер, да, Отче?  
Надо будет, пожалуй, спуститься, сообщить им – все кончилось. По крайней мере, для них. У Михаила еще полно работы, расхлебывать эту кашу придется не один десяток лет.  
Он почему-то сомневается, что упрямая троица останется в стороне.  
Кажется, скучно ему не будет.

\-------------------------------------------

Close your eyes babe, take a breath  
Say my name and I'll be there  
My love will find you anywhere  
Anywhere my love

So I'll fly all night  
Our memory's my lullaby  
That love won't lie  
If it's love done right  
You'll be waiting on the other side  
Arms open wide  
If love don't lie  
We can fly

"The Wind" Zac Brown Band


End file.
